He Won ( Death Oneshot)
by RedTsundere879
Summary: Robin won, but at what cost? - A short story where two Teen Titans characters die. Major RobStar


_**Hey guys, it's Red. I've just decided to make a very short, very sad, short story. Btw, if you read my other story's, when the bell's ring will be updated soon! I'm soooo sorry! Anyway, I do not own Teen Titans... I wish...**_

How could it have ended this way? How could he... feel so bitter about winning the battle...? I'll tell you why, because he had still lost, whatever way you looked at it...

It had all started a dark day in Jump city. Slade, and his bot henchmen had decided to wreak havoc all over the city, destroying anything and everything in their wake. The titans were trying to hold their own, but there were 3 of them and 100's of slade bots. Yes, I said three, because Robin had run off in pursuit of Slade, Starfire following him in worry of his safety.

"Glad we meet again Robin..." They had stopped, Slade standing on the edge of a deep cavern, holding his Bo in his left hand, while his right rested behind his back, "And you've brought star girl with you... Hm, what a surprise..." Robin let out a growl from somewhere deep in his throat as he glowered at the man standing in front of him, many years of hate building up in his body.

"This isn't about her! This is about me and you..." He growled, advancing closer to Slade who only chuckled darkly and stepped slightly backwards, as if waiting for Robin to make the move, and push him off.

"My Robin, what a bad fiance you are. She deserves far better than the likes of you..." Something snapped in Robin's head as he charged, Bo Staff held high in the air. Slade was ready to block, when out of nowhere Robin pulled out a smoke bomb and threw it in front of him. Robin's foot emerged from the smoke as he swung his Bo around, pushing Slade into the caverns deep opening. The next few minutes seemed to go in slow motion.

Slade revealed his right hand and threw a knife coated in something green towards Robin.

Robin smirked as the knife flew to the left of him, unharmed.

Slade gave a dark chuckle as a screamed emitted from behind Robin.

Robin's face paled and he turned around.

A knife was straight through Starfire's bleeding chest.

The air became hot and moist, like morning drizzle waiting to fall, Robin seemingly forgot Slade as he rushed to his fiance's bleeding form on the ground. He reached his hand out to try and shut the wound when it was suddenly stopped in mid-air by a weak hand holding it.

"No. It will not work..." Robin's eyes went frantic as he tried to push against her grip, but it was no use. She may have been slowly dying, but she was still overbearingly strong. He dropped the hand as he watched her eyes slowly start to close and her body relaxing into the ground.

"Be hap.. happy. You won..." She gave a weak smile, one that he didn't return.

"What do you mean 'be happy'? You're dying!" Robin curled his hands into fists, digging his nails into his hands. He wanted so bad to do something, but he couldn't, he seemed frozen, as if in some kind of sick joke of a world.

"I love-" The sentence died on her tongue as Robin looked down hesitantly, and instantly regretted it. Her head, that had been a bit over the ground hanging stiffly, fell back, her lips curled into a small smile and her beautiful green eyes shut.

"Star! STARFIRE! Kori!" He yelled in pure horror, but it didn't change anything. Her hand that had once been suspended in mid-air, fell to her side with a sickening thud that made Robin start to scream. He ran out to the middle of the cliff, screaming as he did so.

"Raven, Cyborg, Beastboy... Anyone..." the adrenaline rush that was coursing through his veins suddenly halted, as he fell to the ground his hands over his eyes. He snapped his head up to look at the dark sky, where the clouds were beginning to look stormy.

"I don't want to win! Let me lose! I just want... I just want..." He felt a soft hand on his shoulder as he looked up to see Raven looking at him with a somber face. The other two remaining Titans were staring at Star's lifeless body on the ground. Cyborg was standing stock still, not moving a muscle, Beastboy had tears streaming down his face and his eyes shut tightly. They weren't there, they couldn't have saved her. However...

He was there...

He could've saved her...

But he didn't...

The evidence said that Robin had won, said that Slade had lost to the hero, but Robin knew deep down inside that he hadn't won. He had lost himself, he had lost her... He gave one final look at the body as Raven started ushering everyone away.

-In the canyon-

"I don't want to win! Let me lose! I just want... I just want..." the voices echoed of the canyon walls like music to Slade's ears. He gave a low chuckle, as the ground moved closer.

"I won" With those word, a deafening crack rung out as he hit the ground of the canyon, and snapped his neck.

-Years Later at a graveyard-

 **R.I.P Slade Wilson. Villain, but also a father, husband, and army man.**

However, this grave stone was not the center of Nightwings attention. Another grave stone, a few inches over with the letters neatly engraved in it.

 **R.I.P Kori Anders. Titan, Friend, and Lover. You are truly missed you..."**

"Hey Star... It's Nightwing, isn't that what you said my name was in the future..." He gave a crooked smile, talking to the grave with his fiance's picture engraved into it. His mouth twisted into a frown as he stared at the picture.

"You always fantasized our wedding day, with the bells and me giving you the ring, so I'm giving you what you wanted." He deposited two small bells from his pocket as he rang them above the grave. From his other pocket he pulled out a ring that he sat on top of the grave.

"I guess I would kiss the bride, but for now I'll just kiss this." He knelt down on his knees towards the grave and inched towards the picture. Then, he gave a soft peck on the pictures lips.

"I'll see you soon... I Love You.." With that, he left. His heart in his stomach, his brain begging him to dig up the dirt and hug her lifeless form. Yet, his legs kept walking. Away from the grave yard, away from the wedding ring, and away from her...

 **Well, this was depressing. I'm gonna go cry now.** **Just fixed a few small errors, if you want me to write a different ending or another short story about something just write it in the reviews or PM me. Red Out!**


End file.
